


Hands

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: A sweet lil’ something cause I’ve missed my babies (and cause *evil laugh* I may be planning some angst ahoy) ;)





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet lil’ something cause I’ve missed my babies (and cause *evil laugh* I may be planning some angst ahoy) ;)

 

 

Laying with her head on his chest, feeling warm and safe she picked up his hand and began toying with his fingers. She felt his lips curl into a grin atop of her hair. “Do you know what I love most about your hands, Giac?”

“What’s that, Fanny?”

“Even after escaping the prisons on Venice and being dirt poor on the street. Even after your many…escapades—“ she giggled when his other hand lightly pinched her side, “they are so clean. And so warm.” She pressed her lips to his fingertips. “I cannot imagine anyone else’s hands to hold, and to allow to hold me other than your hands, Giacomo.” She blushed a deep red and hoped her comments weren’t too forward.

She felt Giac’s hand leave hers but before she could panic, he placed his palms on her cheeks and tilted her head for a kiss. His lips were soft and gentle against hers before he moved to press little pecks to her cheeks, nose, forehead, jaw and finally lingered on her lips once more. “Well, that makes me happy to hear. Because I can’t imagine any other hands getting to hold you either.” He smirked and she giggled. He twined their fingers again and she laid her head back down against his chest. “Do you know what I love most about your hands, Fanny?”

“Hmm?”

“That even after your years of servitude and mistreatment at Mansfield Park—“ he felt her stiffen and with his other hand wrapped around her, he squeezed her tightly to him. “Even after all of that,” he murmured gently, “they are still stunningly beautiful and astonishingly soft. In all my days, no other hands have made me feel quite as loved as yours do, my darling. And I thank you for that.” He ran his thumb along hers and brushed a kiss to her forehead.

They beamed at one another with watery eyes and pressed one last lingering kiss to each other’s mouths before cuddling even closer, content with falling asleep in tangled limbs and whispered promises.

Their hands stayed laced together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ain’t they the softest?


End file.
